


Demonstration

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Mitaka's terrible smut writing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Space AO3, Submissive Kylo Ren, traumatizing the crew of the finalizer for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux discovers his crew has been writing certain... stories about him and Kylo. Erotic stories. While the writing is terrible, Hux is most offended by the fact that they're just plain wrong about how things actually are between them. So he and Kylo decide to show them the truth.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/163510265892/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "hux reads a kylux fanfic (written by mitaka?) where he’s a “sobbing sub” (Hux’s words) and decides to show everyone just who enjoys being a sub between Kylo and Himself. cue public sex??"

Hux stared at his datapad with a mix of unbridled disgust and stunned disbelief. He knew gossip was something the crew engaged in and, really, there was no way to prevent them from doing so, but this was just too far. Most of the crew was aware of Hux and Kylo’s relationship and he knew there would be talk, specifically, about that. Idle speculation about what others, particularly one’s commanders, were like behind closed doors was practically human nature.

What wasn’t practically human nature, however, was writing amateur holonovels detailing what they thought such encounters might be like. Especially ones that were poorly written and _wildly_ out of character. Yet as much as Hux was disturbed and offended by what he’d found, it was like a speeder crash: he couldn’t look away.

_Kylo Ren pulled out his big, throbbing, meaty cock, slapping the General’s ass with it and watching his full asscheeks bounce. The General mewled pathetically, tears gathering in his eyes at how badly he needed that glorious, massive dick in his slutty butthole right this second. Bound in ropes and gagged as he was, the redhead was helpless to do anything but whine and drool and squirm, desperate to be split in half by such a perfect column of manmeat._

_Kylo Ren finally shoved himself in and started fucking into the General’s plump, hungry ass and the ginger instantly started sobbing with joy, finally being pounded hard the way he needed it. Tears ran from his eyes and drool from his mouth and snot from his nose as Kylo Ren plowed him into another dimension, that enormous darkside dick he was speared on making the General’s eyes roll back into his head as he came from only a few thrusts, his slimey cum covering the floor and his stomach, making him look hot and filthy as he continued to loudly sob and cry in utter bliss. Kylo Ren did not slow, continued brutally shoving his cock in and out of the General’s tight little asshole, telling the General what a filthy little slut he was, literally crying for his fleshy battering ram…_

Hux shuddered in revulsion. It was one thing for it to be badly written, littered with penile euphemisms that only a 12 year old would think are acceptable, but it was violently inaccurate as well. Hux forced himself away from the story, tapping around the site and discovering, with horror, that this particular author had written over a dozen more stories, all of which were alarmingly popular, judging from all the ‘views’ and ‘likes’. There were comments, too, some of which were just things like ‘yaaaas’ and ‘so hot’ and ‘unf’, but some of which included multiple sentences, even multiple _paragraphs_ , praising the stories. It was absolutely disturbing.

The door to Hux’s quarters swooshed open and he heard Kylo coming in, his heavy tread unmistakable. Hux heard the telltale sounds of boots being removed as well as the helmet and then Kylo appeared, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Hux’s face. Ah, so apparently it was stuck that way now.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brow furrowed.

“Do you know what our _disgusting_ crew has been up to?” Hux asked, trying and failing to keep his voice level.

“No?” Kylo seemed less concerned then, coming over to sit beside Hux on the couch.

“I knew there’d be talk. About us, I mean,” he started, unsure how to explain it without going into a full rant. “But this-this utterly inaccurate, disgusting _filth_ is too much.”

Kylo just stared at him quizzically.

Hux sighed. “They’ve been writing about us. Smut, apparently. And it’s horrendously written. And completely wrong in terms of how we interact. _Completely_. There isn’t a shred of reality in it whatsoever.”

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, tipping his head in an effort to read the datapad Hux was holding.

Hux pulled up the piece he’d been looking at earlier, then handed the datapad over to Kylo, quietly fuming as he waited for Kylo to read it. The story was downright offensive. Why was his crew even so invested in their sexual encounters?

Kylo let out a chuckle. “Wow, this is bad. No one who’s seen you would ever describe your ass as ‘full’ or ‘plump’.”

Hux made a face. “Really? _That’s_ the worst part? Not the bit where they’ve made me out to be some sort of bloody _sobbing sub_?”

Kylo ignored him and kept reading, finally breaking into a full laugh. “Kriff. This is possibly the worst thing I’ve ever read. Did you see this part? If I ever even asked you to do that, you’d yell at me and banish me to the couch for the night.”

“Which part?” Hux’s frown deepened as Kylo tilted the datapad so he could see and what he found forced his nose to wrinkle. “I hadn’t gotten that far. Stars, of course I wouldn’t do _that_. Who would?”

“Well, if you wanted me to…” Kylo offered.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course _you_ would. You’re shamelessly filthy.”

Kylo wasn’t even fazed by the comment, immediately going back to reading. Hux didn’t know how he could stomach it, honestly. Kriff, were there people on his ship that actually got aroused by this? Masturbated to it? Hux shuddered again.

“Why aren’t you concerned about this?” Hux finally asked. “It’s terrible! And they’ve got you all wrong, too. Just look at what they think you’d say.”

Kylo shrugged. “They’re insignificant. And it’s not like I’m in danger of having sex with anyone else on this ship. Which is good, because apparently I’d hate it, if this is what they’re expecting. All it shows is that the crew is still afraid of me. Why should I care what else they think?”

Hux opened his mouth to continue his rant, but Kylo cut him off, smirking. “Wait, don’t tell me some poorly written porn of you being submissive is enough to threaten your precious sense of authority. Why, General, if that is all it takes…”

Hux could feel his cheeks burning and he told himself it was from anger, not embarrassment. “They’re wrong! It’s… insulting. I can’t have the crew thinking of me like… like that. My authority must remain absolute. You may not care what they think, but I have to if they’re going to respect me.”

Kylo held his hands up, a placating gesture. “Alright. If you’re so worried about it, why don’t we show them the truth?”

Hux paled. “What?”

“You want them to know what you’re really like in bed? Then let’s show them,” Kylo said, as if that was anything but a completely ludicrous suggestion.

“We-we can’t! You want us to, what, make a sex tape? And release it?”

Kylo shrugged again. “Or you can fuck me in front of them. I already told you, I couldn’t care less what the crew thinks. They’re not worthy of my concern.”

Hux knew Kylo wasn’t lying about not caring, but there was a certain hunger shining in his eyes that told Hux this was not an entirely selfish gesture. Between the two of them, he knew Kylo had more exhibitionist leanings. Not that Hux was opposed to such ideas – they’d risked more than a few trysts in service closets before – it was just that Kylo was the one who’d always suggested them. Hux remembered once, in the heat of the moment, babbling something about using a naked Kylo as a throne while he gave a speech to the whole ship and Kylo had come just thinking about it. It seemed his desires ran further than just fantasy.

Hux was silent for a long moment, considering. “You’re certain you’d want that?”

“Yes, I’ll let you fuck me in front of your subordinates for the sake of your ego, since that’s really what you’re asking.” Hux rolled his eyes and then Kylo was smirking again. “In case you weren’t paying attention over the last few months, I like that sort of thing.”

“Okay,” Hux said in a long exhale, hardly able to believe they were really doing this. “We will then. I’ll… call a meeting. In one of the big halls.”

Kylo nodded. “Give me the time and day.”

A pause. “Are you going to wear your mask? I don’t think we need them knowing what _that_ sounds like.”

Kylo snorted. “No, I’ll just make them all forget what my face looks like.”

They were both silent for a time and Hux covered his eyes with one hand and massaged his temples, willing away the increasing urge to go drink something alcoholic. A lot of something alcoholic. He needed to figure out which crew members were… involved in this. Not everyone needed to be subjected to an unexpected show like that, not that even their biggest conference room would fit the entire crew of the Finalizer. Surely he could access the holonet records and-

“You know, I didn’t destroy anything today, Hux,” Kylo said as he leaned in closer, breaking the silence and Hux’s train of thought. “Does that mean you’ll touch my fleshy battering ram?”

Hux smacked Kylo on the shoulder, groaning in exasperation as Kylo just laughed himself breathless.

* * *

Getting the information was easy. Hux’s rank gave him access to all of the Finalizer’s systems and to the browsing histories of every member of the crew. He could’ve tracked down everyone who had ever visited the site these stories, along with many others, were hosted on, but that was too much. There was legitimate fiction there as well, though Hux didn’t have it in him to wade through and see how many other horrifying pieces there were involving him and Kylo. Instead, he decided to simply take the identity codes of everyone who had ever left a like or a comment on the stories in question, as well as whoever wrote them. To save himself from potentially being unable to resist transferring whoever the author was to some inhospitable base for the rest of their life, in case they were one of his favourite officers, he didn’t bother looking up who belonged to each identity code.

Instead, he gathered them all up and then sent a meeting request to each individual on the list to convene in the largest conference room they had. It resembled the lecture halls at the Academy, but larger, perhaps more akin to one that would be found in a university on a Core world. It would work perfectly for what they had planned.

After booking it in, Hux had still had some reservations about the whole idea, but Kylo seemed more and more worked up the closer they got to the meeting time. He was insatiable, rambling on about how much he was looking forward to being claimed publicly like that when they fucked. Well, at least Hux didn’t have to worry about Kylo changing his mind and being uncomfortable with it. And besides, what they were going to do was considerably less embarrassing than whatever ideas those enjoying these stories must have about them.

So when the day for the meeting finally came, Hux made his way there with no more lingering shreds of doubt, just determination. If his officers were going to talk this much, then at least they’d be discussing the truth instead of some false fantasy, would be able to see who really held the power. Maybe the writing would even improve. Perhaps the author had never had sex, or at least not good sex. The demonstration might be doubly educational for them, in that case.

Hux stepped into the hall, taking his place at the front. He’d arranged for the podium to be moved off to the side ahead of time and replaced with a particularly sturdy metal table, which he now stood behind. It would make things simpler while still allowing for a proper demonstration.

He looked over the crowd, seeing an almost even mix of officers, Stormtroopers, and technicians. He didn’t recognize most of them personally, the Stormtroopers especially given that they usually wore their helmets, always removed in settings such as this, but he frowned when he surveyed the officers. A few of his favourites, Lieutenant Mitaka included, were indeed present. He’d thought better of them.

Hux then did a quick mental count to confirm everyone had obeyed the summons. There was an air of confusion in the hall, no one knowing why they were here, and it intensified into borderline distress when Kylo arrived moments later. He remained in the back corner, looking ominous and threatening as always, setting the room even more on edge. Hux, meanwhile, just hoped Kylo had followed the instructions he’d sent that morning.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what the nature of this meeting is,” Hux began, speaking such that his voice carried to every corner of the room. “It has come to my attention that you all have been involved in… certain activities that I am now forced to address.”

Uncomfortable fidgeting broke out in the audience, each attendee surely attempting to figure out exactly what they all had done that was serious enough to earn them a lecture from General Hux that Kylo Ren had also showed up for. Hux let them squirm for a moment, savouring their discomfort.

“The First Order places very few restrictions on the internal holonet, as we believe that efficiency is best ensured by allowing certain freedoms during off hours.” The fidgeting had stopped now, the mood of the room switching back to confusion. “However, it has come to my attention that those freedoms have resulted in some very disturbing activities that all of you have engaged in.”

Hux heard a puff of static come from Kylo’s direction, knowing he was huffing a laugh under the mask. Hux could barely contain a smirk himself; it was just too satisfying to watch all those faces as each person thought back on whatever shameful porn immediately popped into their heads. He wondered how many of them were actually thinking of the right thing.

“I have discovered certain…” Hux paused for effect, as if he were trying to think of the right word. “Pieces of writing that I cannot ignore. While I understand both interest in creative endeavours and a certain amount of speculation about the personal lives and relationships of those around you – including your superiors – the pieces I am referring have gone too far.”

It appeared some members of the audience were starting to figure out where this was going, looks of realization dawning on some of the faces. Mitaka looked particularly embarrassed, a bright red flush blooming on his cheeks. He sincerely hoped that didn’t mean Mitaka was the author. Hux rather liked Mitaka.

“The, ahem, quality of the pieces aside, I cannot abide having such blatant falsehoods regarding myself remain unaddressed. As such, Kylo Ren and I have planned a demonstration that will hopefully prove educational for all of you.”

Leaving it at that, Hux gestured for Kylo to come forward, which he did immediately. Kylo looked over the crowd, seeming to stare into the eyes of each person individually for a moment. Fear began bleeding into their expressions, some of them surely beginning to wonder if the ‘demonstration’ was going to involve some executions.

Kylo then removed his helmet, ignoring the chorus of shocked gasps that rang out in the large room, and casually tossed it to land perfectly on the podium. Hux barely resisted rolling his eyes; Kylo had obviously used the Force to do that. Clearly he wanted to show off.

That done, he turned back to Hux, walking right up to him and Hux could see how blown his pupils already were. Without hesitation, Kylo instantly dropped to his knees, the height of the table such that everyone could still see everything happening at that level regardless of where they were sitting. The room was deathly silent and Hux savoured the disbelieving faces of all those watching them.

“Now Kylo,” Hux said, his voice slipping into the firm tone he used during their scenes while still making sure he projected to the rest of the room, “are you going to help me show the room how this _really_ works between us?”

Kylo nodded enthusiastically, staring up at Hux with open hunger. Hux could feel his cock already starting to fill as Kylo started on his trousers, deft fingers unzipping the fly and pulling Hux’s cock out into the open air. Another smattering of gasps echoed through the room, but Hux paid them no mind even as Kylo’s eyelids fluttered with arousal. One hand came up to stroke his cock but Hux slapped it away.

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered and Kylo obeyed, grabbing the opposite wrist to keep them there. “What do you want, pet?”

“Please let me suck you,” Kylo nearly moaned the words, apparently so turned on by having an audience that he was already halfway to wrecked.

Hux gave Kylo a nod of assent, noting that Kylo was probably alarming close to coming untouched already. Warm lips closed over the head of his cock and Hux inhaled sharply, glad that he hadn’t planned a complicated scene for this, given Kylo’s current state. Simple as it was, it would still be more than enough to show those in attendance what he wanted to while still satisfying them both.

Kylo started bobbing his head, tongue wriggling on the underside of Hux’s cock and the soft, wet heat of Kylo’s mouth demanded his immediate attention as his cock filled to full hardness. Hux fisted a hand in Kylo’s hair, pulling just hard enough to add an edge of pain, hissing as Kylo moaned around him in response. Hux used his grip to direct Kylo’s head himself, going for deeper strokes and Kylo just shut his eyes and relaxed his jaw, allowing Hux to use him as he pleased.

A hot jolt of pleasure ran through Hux as he remembered the rows of people sitting in the room, watching them. He looked out to survey their reactions and saw a variety of expressions, all of which were satisfying. Some had their hands over their mouths, staring wide-eyed. Others looked distinctly uncomfortable, eyes flicking to the exits, though none of them actually looked away for more than a moment. And then there were a few who were very clearly trying to will their genitals to stop reacting to the display, their faces flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, their eyes betraying their hunger. Hux couldn’t help a grin, all teeth, possessive and predatory.

Hux then relaxed his hold on Kylo’s hair, cupping the back of his skull as a warning. Kylo inhaled deeply when he pulled back and Hux pushed his head forward and thrust his hips, sheathing his cock fully in Kylo’s throat and holding him there. A breathy moan escaped his lips as Kylo’s throat worked around him, tight and slick. Hux kept his hold for as long as he knew Kylo could take it, only letting him up when he let out a choking sound, a single tear dripping down his cheek. The moment before Kylo was released, Hux swore he heard what sounded like an impressed whistle.

Kylo was panting heavily and Hux pulled him up, Kylo’s arms falling back to his sides. He stumbled a little in Hux’s grasp, though not enough for anyone but Hux to realize, the glazed look in his eyes proving just how far gone he was. While they arranged themselves, Hux hid a few grounding touches to keep Kylo centered. The effect was as immediate as it always was and Hux was confident they were both good to continue.

“Strip for me, pet,” Hux ordered, taking one step back. “Show everyone just how lovely you are under all of that.”

Hux watched Kylo’s cheeks flush beautifully at that and he immediately started on his robes. As soon as the outer layer was unclasped, Hux was pleased to see that Kylo had indeed followed his instructions and left the inner layers behind to make the process faster. Kylo’s overly complicated robes were tedious enough when they didn’t have dozens of pairs of eyes on them.

Soon enough, Kylo was naked, his intense stare only making Hux’s desire burn hotter. He gestured for Kylo to do a slow twirl, to face their audience and make sure everyone got a good eyeful. Kylo hesitated for only a moment, a sharp look from Hux convincing him. The turn was as slow as Hux had hoped it would be and when Kylo finally made it back to facing him, his face was the reddest Hux had ever seen it, eyes already half-lidded. Hux, meanwhile, couldn’t help the way his cock throbbed at the thought of everyone seeing Kylo, _his_ Kylo like this, knowing many of them must want him now that they knew what he looked like. They could want him all they wanted, though; no one but Hux would ever touch him.

Hux stepped closer then, pressing his chest up against Kylo’s and hooking his chin over a naked shoulder possessively, knowing he could meet as many of the watching eyes as he wished. Kylo immediately pushed up against him, his body seeking contact everywhere it could. His cock was so hot and hard Hux could feel it through his uniform where it pressed into his hip. Hux ignored that for now, though, instead bringing his hands up to run over Kylo’s sides. Kylo exhaled deeply, a little hum leaving his lips as Hux teased his way down. His hands didn’t stop until he’d reached what he was searching for: the firm muscle of Kylo’s ass.

Hux grabbed both cheeks, sneaking one finger into the cleft to feel if the other part of his instructions had been followed and almost smiled to himself when he found the base of the plug nestled there. Perfect.

He stared down the room, everyone now too shocked to move even a muscle as they watched, and groped Kylo’s ass. “My, you’re such a needy boy. Shall we show them what you did? What’d you’ve got hidden down here?”

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” Kylo moaned, his voice slurring a little.

Hux could feel his lips twist into a satisfied smirk and he didn’t bother hiding it as he watched the audience all simultaneously realize Lord Kylo Ren, terror of the Finalizer, apprentice to none but the Supreme Leader himself, a man who could kill with only a thought, had just referred to Hux as ‘sir’. _Let’s see them justify those stories now,_ he thought viciously.

But it wouldn’t do to keep them, or Kylo, waiting, so Hux resumed kneading at Kylo’s cheeks, spreading them wide to show off the jewel embedded in the base of the plug, a deep red to reflect the colour of Kylo’s lightsaber. Kylo moaned shamelessly as he was spread, his head dropping down to rest on Hux’s shoulder, his body shaking with need. Hux, meanwhile, made sure to make direct eye contact with some of the people in the room, choosing a row at random and raking his gaze over every individual there, Mitaka coincidentally included. The lieutenant looked both like he’d just swallowed his own tongue and like he was at immediate risk of creaming himself, as did quite a few others.

Hux massaged Kylo’s ass, his hands moving in circular motions and teasingly spreading him until it drove Kylo’s hips to give an abortive little rut. That earned Kylo’s ass a sharp smack, Hux tutting with disapproval loudly enough for all to hear, but that only seemed to spur Kylo on. A low whine left Kylo’s throat as he struggled to control himself and Hux gave him a few more spanks, just enough to redden the tender skin, before finally taking mercy on the poor man.

He grabbed Kylo by the back of the neck and then manhandled him until he was braced over the table, face down with his ass hanging over the edge, his legs spreading obediently as he was slammed down. Hux could now see instead of feel the way Kylo was trembling, little twitches and vibrations spread all over his body. As much as Hux knew this would turn Kylo on, the effects were so much more than he expected.

“Hush, now, pet,” Hux cooed, one hand petting over Kylo’s back as the other slowly removed the plug and pocketed it, pausing to slip a few fingers inside to make sure he was adequately stretched and lubed, “I’m going to give you what you need.”

It may not have been best for the show they were putting on, but Hux spat in his hand and rubbed it over his cock before pressing up against Kylo’s ass and slowly working his way in. The heat was immediately overwhelming and Hux had to bite his lip to keep from making any noises he’d regret in front of so many of his subordinates. Kylo, however, clearly did not have such reservations, his sharp cry rounding off into a moan by the time Hux was fully seated.

Hux paused for a heartbeat before pulling back and beginning to thrust, keeping an even and steady rhythm. Of course, he wanted to fuck Kylo completely raw, but there was time still, and first he wanted to take Kylo apart as slowly as he could. Kylo pushed himself up, his hands braced on the table, and Hux took the opportunity to grab Kylo’s hair in a fist, making him arch while his other hand remained on his hip. Kylo let out a surprised cry at the change in angle and pushed himself further into the stretch. He’d always loved being fucked like this and in this situation, it had the added benefit of forcing him to look at the crowd so long as he didn’t close his eyes. Everyone would see _everything_ that played out on his face.

Even though the pace stayed the same, Kylo was starting to pant like he’d just run a marathon, his hands flexing as he tried to push himself back into Hux’s thrusts despite not having the leverage to do so. It was clear what he wanted, what he _needed_ , but Hux wasn’t going to give it to him just yet. He wanted to get to his personal favourite part of the show, after all.

It didn’t take long for Kylo to lose all semblance of control he had left, begging shamelessly. “Fuck, _harder_ , please Hux, sir, I need it, please!”

Hux hadn’t thought the audience could get any more surprised and yet, they somehow managed it, loud gasps and shocked murmurs filling the room. He couldn’t focus on that, though, not when he finally gave Kylo what he wanted, fucking into him mercilessly hard, forcing grunts and moans out of his slack mouth every time their skin slapped together. As much as Kylo was enjoying this more than Hux had thought he would, what was more surprising was that _Hux_ was enjoying this more than he’d thought he would. He felt unbelievably powerful, showing off the control he’d gained over Kylo Ren, of all people. It helped, too, to know that Kylo was genuinely enjoying this, being fucked hard and moaning like a whore even as dozens of people watched on.

Too soon, Hux could feel his orgasm approaching, the tingling pressure building in his abdomen and his balls. He fought to stave it off, tightening his grip on Kylo’s hair and pulling harder to distract himself. Kylo cried out at the pain mixing with the pleasure, his hands scrabbling on the table for purchase he couldn’t seem to find. Hux looked out at the transfixed audience one last time before leaning in close to Kylo, his panting breaths tickling Kylo’s ear.

“Do you want to come, pet?” he asked, just loud enough for those watching them to hear.

Kylo let out a strangled moan, furiously trying to nod against the grip on his hair, seemingly incapable of words.

“Then come. Show everyone just how much you love what I’m doing to you, how beautiful you are when you come apart under my hands,” Hux said, his voice thick with his own desire.

Before Kylo had a chance to do anything else, Hux quickly tilted his head and bit down on Kylo’s neck, more than hard enough to leave a mark. The effect was immediate: Kylo’s entire body spasmed as he came untouched, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a scream, loud enough to echo in the large room. Hux could only see the audience, couldn’t see anything but some of Kylo’s hair in his peripheral vision, but the looks on their faces told him everything he already knew about how lovely Kylo was when he came. That was enough to throw Hux over the edge as well, his hips stuttering as he filled Kylo up, a loud groan escaping his bitten-shut lips.

They were both panting in the aftermath, collapsed on the table with Hux’s uniform stuck slightly to Kylo’s back with sweat. Hux nuzzled behind Kylo’s ear, planting a quick kiss there before he pulled himself back, detaching them with only a bit of difficulty. He fished the almost forgotten plug out of his pocket with enough flourish that everyone would notice it before he pulled out and slipped the plug back into Kylo to keep his come from leaking out. He then petted Kylo’s ass affectionately, watching Kylo lean slightly into the touch.

“I’m going to dismiss them shortly. If you’re going to wipe your face from their minds, you should do it now,” Hux said, low enough that only Kylo would hear it.

Despite looking like he was moments away from just melting into a puddle, Kylo managed to lift his head and one arm up, reaching out towards the rows of seats. The pressure in the air changed minutely, something Hux only noticed because of his time spent with Kylo, and then he watched as the audience all simultaneously felt the effects, wincing, blinking in confusion, or shaking their heads slightly for just a moment. Kylo then flopped back down, apparently having no desire to move any further.

Hux zipped up his pants and stood straight, looking as much like a General should as he could manage given he had just had an orgasm and was standing behind a very naked, very satisfied Kylo Ren. He looked out over the room once more and he swore he saw a few people (including, unfortunately, Mitaka) who looked suspiciously fucked out as well. He wondered if they’d touched themselves watching them, even while surrounded by their peers. Hux nearly shivered at the thought, his spent cock giving one last twitch of interest.

“I do hope that was informative for you all and that you will consider what we have shown you here today,” he announced, sweeping his gaze from one side of the room to the other. “You are now dismissed.”

No one moved slowly, some of the audience members literally scrambling to get out of the room. Hux paid them no mind though, focusing on Kylo and running his hands gently over his back. The sweat was starting to cool and the come that had ended up somewhere under him was probably solidifying as well. Hux would clean him up, get him able to make it back to their room, and then he could properly care for him after an experience that was far more intense for both of them than Hux had expected.

However, it appeared to have had exactly the exact effect he’d wanted on the crew, so even if it hadn’t been as nearly pleasurable as it was, Hux still would’ve counted it as a win.

* * *

In the days and weeks that followed their little ‘demonstration’, Hux was pleased to see that, though the horrendous quality remained the same, the author of the stories had apparently taken what they’d seen to heart. He’d checked regularly until he’d seen a new, much more accurate story go up, and then been content to forget all about it save for Kylo’s occasional mocking reminders. Those were easy enough to dismiss with a roll of his eyes, though, so it didn’t matter.

Word of what had happened spread, apparently, and though Kylo was right in that no one seemed to be less afraid of him – after all, he could still kill anyone he chose to with nothing but his mind, and Hux’s forbidding of him maiming those who angered him only went so far – there was a new kind of fear and awe in the eyes of many of the crew in reaction to Hux himself. Hux hadn’t expected that, but he would certainly enjoy the benefits of it. As much as he liked his crew to respect him, a little fear mixed in only strengthened his authority.

The only downside was Kylo’s exacerbated interest in more public settings for their little trysts. Hux did what he could to mitigate it, but he was grudgingly coming to the realization that he might have to fuck Kylo in front of a crowd again. As much as he’d also enjoyed it, it wasn’t as if they could just hold their crew as a captive audience every few weeks. There was no excuse for it. For the moment, Hux had decided Kylo would have to content himself with semi-public places and risky out-of-sight activities during holo conversations. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but such activities were enjoyable enough in and of themselves that Hux wasn’t concerned.

One night, out of the same curiosity that had landed him in the whole mess in the first place, Hux decided to check the site again, to see what the author was up to. He saw they had published a couple more stories like the first after the demonstration, but there were a bunch more that were different. They apparently still featured himself, but there was mention of the reader playing a role somehow. Brows furrowed in confusion, Hux couldn’t stop himself from tapping into one.

_The General forced you down, his strong, bony hands digging into your back and you moaned whorishly at the fact that he was touching you, even though your throat still burned from when you almost puked on his dick earlier. Without him even asking, you reach back and hold your buttcheeks open, slick lube dribbling out of your asshole like a waterfall. He always liked you to be prepared and even just the thought of disappointing your General was too much to bear. Hux stuck a finger in, wriggling and twisting it around, feeling how loose you’d gotten yourself earlier, thinking about how much you needed his throbbing, veiny shaft deep inside._

_“Good work, Lieutenant,” he said tersely, but it was almost enough to make you blow your load right then and there, your asshole quivering needily._

Hux quickly looked away, forcing his expression to stay neutral. He knew he was considered attractive by many and that being a commanding officer did fuel certain types of fantasies, but this was… well, it was certainly flattering, but also completely excessive and inappropriate. Hux glanced over to where Kylo was meditating, peacefully unaware, and Hux wondered what he would think of it.

The answer came immediately to Hux’s mind and he closed the window and cleared the history on his datapad, vowing that Kylo could _never_ know that such a thing existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
